Lovely
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako and Usagi both have their own ways of making a simple assignment end up....Well read and find it out yourself!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This fic is based on a challenge with the word ''lovely'' Hence the title.

Warning: After you read this story you will get a trauma to the word ''Lovely'' , not kidding!

* * *

**Lovely**

**by**

**Amnesia nymph**

''Okay class, everyone take your agenda's and write down your homework.'' Miss Haruka said, looking at the class in front of her. Everyone took a deep breath, muttering something inaudible before taking their agenda's in front of them. And even though everyone was muttering and complaining about getting homework, no one ofcourse was going to mention that their teacher had in fact forgotten to give them any homework.

Until..

''Ma'am, you forgot to tell us our assignment.'' Came Ami's voice, causing everyone to shot dirty glares at the blue haired genius.

''Oh right, thanks Ami.'' The teacher said, turning back to the blackbord, writing down their homework.''Okay class, for tomorrow I want you all to write a poem which involves the word ''Lovely'', you all may choose in what way you'll use it.''

Usagi and Minako stared at eachother for a while before jumping up, causing the whole class to look at them.''I can think of one right away!'' Usagi started.''Lovely is the moon that shines brightly, lovely is the food I eat, lovely is Mamo-chan, lovely are his kisses but what I love more than that is the world lovely itself.''

The whole class sweatdropped, looking at Usagi as if they expected her to tell them she was only kidding at any time soon. Much to their suprises it never came.''Oh I got one too!'' Minako yelped.

''Uh no, no...'' Miss Haruka stated.''Usagi your poem sounds...nice but...it's not exactly what you learned in class have you, well class is dismissed, i'll see you all tomorrow the 3rd period.'' And without saying anything thing else the teacher rushed out of the classroom.

''I bet she has a date again.'' Makoto said, closing her books and standing up from her place.''Let's hope that this time it's not a stalker again.''

''Or just like that guy she dated a few weeks ago, whahaha that male stripper who showed up on school grounds to pick her up in that aweful thong.'' Naru butted in, laughing at the memory.

''Oh please don't remind me.'' Minako begged, seeing clear images of the man again.''Besides we got better things to do. Like writing a poem, I already know what i'm going to write. It'll be super romantic and about the person I love.''

All the girls were silent for a few moments.''Uh...You never told us there was someone in your life you liked.''

''Yeah Minako Who is it!'' Usagi demanded to know but the blonde goddess of love just shook her head and walked out of the classroom.

''You'll find out tomorrow.'' She yelled before disappearing in the hall.

---

When Usagi got home the first thing she did, unlike usual, was head to her room to start on her homework assignment.''Usagi Tsukino, best poetry writer of the world!'' She yelled as she sat down behind her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and started writing. _'This is a piece of cake.'_ She thought. Luna who sat on the bed just stared at the scene with a shocked look on her face. This was the first time she had seen Usagi actually work hard on her homework without having Ami ten inches away from her.

''Okay, done!'' The blonde yelled, turning around to face the black cat.''Luna can I read my poem to you?'' At first Luna wanted to make a comment about Usagi's so called 'talent' for poetry but when she saw the look on the young princess' face she decided not to say anything and just nodded.''Okay, here it comes Luna, prepare yourself for the best piece of work i've ever written! Prepare yourself for a piece of heaven!''

_'This is the first poem you've ever written.' _The cat thought as she faked a smile.

''Okay...'' Usagi said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.''Here I go...''

''Just start.'' The cat pleaded.

''Ah right...Well okay, Lovely by Usagi Tsukino. Lovely is the candy in my tummy, lovely is the air around us when we kiss, lovely is the candy you buy for me. Lovely is the taste of candy in my mouth, I lovely the taste of sugar, chewing gum and I super lovely the taste of your kiss after you ate a ice cream because...'' Usagi got interrupted by the black cat who fell from the bed.

''Usagi, that's not a poem, that's your stomach talking. Go eat some..Candy and then start writing again. And what's up with that word 'lovely', you're using it in every sentence.''

''That's the whole point Luna, you get nothing about Poetry, you're just as boring as Rei, lovely as black snow...''

''Ho ho, black snow?'' Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah, as in black...Ah never mind! In the wonderful world of the high school girls there's no such thing as white snow.'' Usagi said, putting the piece of paper on which her poem stood in her book.''And I think this little piece of work is perfect so i'll use it tomorrow. Now it's time for food!'' And without giving Luna even one tiny chance to say something she had already run out of the room.

''Wonderful world of the high school girls my...'' Luna mutter, jumping on top of the bed again and closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

---

The next day came too soon for many students while for others the time was going too slow. Especially for Minako and Usagi who both couldn't wait to read their poems out loud and _'stun' _everyone as they so lovely put it. When the 3rd period finally started, Usagi was nowhere to be seen, much to everyone's suprise.''Maybe she figured out that her poem sucks and went home to change it.'' Hiroshi said, laughing at the idea.

''Oh rubbish!'' Naru hissed.''I'm sure Usagi's poem is going to even suprise you.''

Hiroshi smirked.''Yeah she's going to suprise me for sure, by being even more stupid and sound even more dumb than she usually does.'' Makoto who had listen to the conversation so far jumped up from her seat, slamming her fist onto Hiroshi's desk.

''Would you _please _Shut up about Usagi, she may not be the smartest but atleast she has morals and...well...'' She paused for a moment, thinking of what else to add to that. Much to her dismay she couldn't find the right words. Luckily for her she didn't even got the chance to finish because before she could say anything else the teacher walked into the classroom with a happy look on her face. It seemed she was in a good mood today, that was already working in Usagi's and probably Minako's advantage.

''Okay class, I hope that you all did what I asked you to do.'' Miss Haruna started.''Okay let's start with...Ami Mizuno.'' She said as she watched Ami get up from her seat and walked to the front of the class, blushing heavily.

''Lovely by Ami Mizuno.'' She started. Everyone listened patiently to Ami's poem, smiling when it ended. Ofcourse they had expected her poem to have a lot of words in it which they didn't understand but at the same time they really enjoyed it because of the tone in her voice Ami had used to read her work. The next on the list was Naru, followed by Hiroshi. Both did pretty good and got away with reasonable grades. And finally, after all the waiting, it was Usagi's turn to read her pome out loud in front of the class.

Just like she had done with Luna she had given her classmates the whole 'best poem of the world' speech before she finally started. Their reactions to her poem were almost the same as Luna's but instead of falling of the bed everyone fell down off their chairs on the ground, coughing and sweatdropping.''What were you saying again about Usagi and something about morals?'' Hiroshi asked Makoto when he got up.

''Shut up...'' The brunette hissed, blushing.

''O-kay...'' Was all the teacher could say.'_I think it's time to call her parents again...'_ With that thought on her mind miss Haruna took the name list in her hands again.''Ah the next one is Minako Aino.'' Everyone quickly sat down on their chairs again, looking at Minako with full attention. Even Ami had to admit that she was kind of curious about Minako's poem.

The blonde goddess of love just stepped to the front of the class with a proud smile on her face.''Ladies and gentlemen, I present you...Lovely by Minako Aino.'' She said, folding the piece of paper she was holding open and started reading.

''Lovely, a word we all use often. But as for the goddess of love, Venus, she gets to use the word everyday. When looking into a mirror, when seeing her own reflection in a window, when hearing it from guys who chase her or simply because she deserves to be called a lovely lady, so with that being said and done, you're gonna be the lonely one oh! do you believe in life after love...''

''Stop it right there...'' The teacher interrupted the blonde.''The first thing about the goddess of love, I could understand that but...do yuo know you switched over to a song called believe? And if i'm correct it's a song by Cher and now some poem you made up.''

Minako blushed at that comment.''I was listening to the album of Cher while writing this poem ma'am, i'm terribly sorry.'' The teacher just shook her head, not approving of the blonde's excuse.

''Okay class, I see that a few of you are even capable of messing such an easy assignment up so i'm going to give you all a second chance. I want you, and I mean everyone single person in this class, to write an essay about what you've learned in this class the past few years.'' Miss Haruna said, closing the book she was holding.''And no there's no talking about this one! Everyone has got to do it. And I want to read more than a million words!'' She yelled when she saw some people raise their hands to ask a question but the moment she had said that there was no getting out of it all hands were lowered again.

''Venus...'' Ami stammered.''Why am I suprised by that?''

''Because, just like all of us, you had expected her to be more...'' Naru started.

Makoto finished for her.''More mature and serious.'' All three of them nodded except for Usagi who started applauding her friend. For a moment Minako was relieved to see that no one was mad at her for starting the whole essay thing, until Usagi's smile suddenly faded and she suddenly jumped on top of Minako and started strangling her.

For a few minutes everyone just stared at the scene until Ami suddenly spoke up.''Should've we stop Usagi before she kills Minako.''

''Yeah we should.'' Makoto said, not moving from the place she was standing.

''Lovely...'' Naru giggled but stopped giggling when she saw the rest of her classmates stare at her with a cold look on their faces.''Sorry, I didn't use that word on purpose...'' Everyone just ignored her after that and went back to staring at Usagi who still sat on top of Minako, holding her hands tightly around the blonde goddess of love's throat.

**ThE EnD**


End file.
